1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power lock device for safe power source output/input. The device is a control lock using coded signals attached to the power line, and is a power lock for safe power source output/input which can avoid the accident of an electric shock resulted form moving an electric appliance haphazardly and carelessly insert an electric conduct into a socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The commonly seen power outlets, whereon several sockets have the only function of providing power, are set up at many places in a house. Sometimes, some sockets are not used and are very possible to become the origin of accident.
For the reason, the commonly seen power lock device, such as Taiwan Patent 306704 (hereafter, the cited case), is invented. The main characteristics of the commonly seen power lock device are: a power outlet which can receive power and is set on the wall or a positioned object, several sockets thereon for plugging in objects requiring power, a button switch for starting the control circuit in the socket and encode the control circuit to make the socket ready for use. Main disadvantages of the construction are: for the commonly seen power lock, a switch is equipped on the common outlet and controls whether the outlet is ready for use or not by the setting of the switch. In other word, the power lock controls whether power is conducted into the outlet by the only way of connecting the outlet with the switch. In this way, if the user carelessly insert an electric conductor into the socket as the outlet is ready for use, an accident of an electric shock may happen.
Therefore, the commonly seen object described above has many disadvantages and is really not a perfect design requiring been improved.
The inventor of the invention ruminated over the disadvantages resulted from the commonly seen outlet and the power lock device described above. After studying hard for a long period, the inventor finally succeed in inventing the power lock device for safe power output/input.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a power lock device for safe power output/input to avoid the accident of an electric shock resulted from inserting an electric conduct into the socket.
The second purpose of the present invention is providing a power lock device for safe power output/input to cut the power of the socket immediately when an electric appliance departs from the socket.
The other purpose of the present invention is providing a power lock device for safe power output/input for to avoid the condition that a electric appliance is moved haphazardly and also can limit danger electric appliances under usage to some specified places.
The power lock device for safe power output/input that can achieve the purposes mentioned above comprises a power supply end and a power receiving end. The power supply end comprises a power circuit, an overload detector, a microprocessor, a signal dividing circuit, and a low power supply. The function of the power circuit is to transform alternating current into direct current, which is supplied to the components requiring direct current.
The function of the overload detector is to detect if there is an overload in the power transmission line. If there is an overload in the power transmission line, the overload detector will transmit a signal to inform the microprocessor.
The function of the low power supply is to output a safe low voltage, which is supplied to the components of the power-receiving end.
One function of the signal dividing circuit is to detect the coded signal attached to the power line by the way of analog or digital regulation to check if an electric appliance is under using and transmit the coded signal, which has been analyzed, to the microprocessor to contract. The other function of the signal dividing circuit is to attach the coded signal from the microprocessor to the power line.
The function of the microprocessor is to receive and analyze the signal from the overload detector and signal dividing circuit to control transmission of power.
The power receiving end contains a power circuit, a microprocessor, and a signal dividing circuit. The function of the power circuit is to transform the power of the power line such that the components inside the power receiving end can use the transformed power.
One function of the signal dividing circuit is to detect the coded signal attached to the power line by the way of analog or digital regulation to check if an electric appliance is under using and transmit the coded signal, which has been analyzed, to the microprocessor to contract. The other function of the signal dividing circuit is to attach the coded signal from the microprocessor to the power line.
The functions of the microprocessor are to set a code, contract a code, and control supply of power. After the code is identified, the safe low voltage is turned off.